Odd World of Ooo
by mah29732
Summary: The Riddler is up to his old tricks with the Dark Knight, except he has a trick up his sleeve, by sending himself along with Batman and his canine companion Ace to the Land of Ooo to face so many uncertainties.
1. Unexpected Consequences

Odd World of Ooo

Chapter 1: Unexpected Consequences

Dr. Fate along with the Dark Knight were engaged with once again Equinox, a notorious villain bent on being the master of time and fate itself.

"There's no way you'll be able to outwit me this time Batman, I am unstoppable!" laughed Equinox.

"That is what you think!" said Dr. Fate as he charged at Equinox first.

Equinox was easily able to give Dr. Fate a good punch sending him crashing to the ground.

"You're next Batman" said Equinox.

"I do not think so" said Batman as he used a spray of gas around Equinox making it hard for him to see.

The Dark Knight gave Equinox several punches before giving him the final uppercut sending him flying in the air. Equinox was able to recover from the attack.

"My, my, I must say you improved the last time we fought" said Equinox, "but not enough to defeat me!"

Equinox then creates midst enabling himself to escape.

"Until we meet again Batman" said Equinox as he laughed while he was leaving.

"Why does he always never stay to fight?" asked Batman.

"Because he wants to cause chaos" continued Dr. Fate.

After another failed attempt in stopping Equinox, the Dark Knight heads back to the Batcave where Ace the Batcave, his faithful companion and man's best-friend Ace the Bat-Hound was there to greet him.

"Glad someone is happy to see me" said Batman as Alfred was obviously busy with other chores, "so let's see what other activities are up for tonight."

The Dark Knight headed toward the computer console of his Batcave and began to search Gotham City, but as he kept on searching, he noticed an odd question mark in the sky knowing very well his arch foe the Riddler was once again trying to prove to the Dark Knight what a threat he'd be.

"Come on Ace, let's catch a ride out of here" said Batman to Ace.

Ace followed his master obeying his every commands as he hopped into the Batmobile with the window obviously opened up for him as the Dark Knight drove the Batmobile out of the Batcave. Typically enough, the Dark Knight and his faithful companion arrived on the scene, Bat Hound carefully followed his master as he crept up the building.

"What does our friend the Riddler have in store for us this time?" asked Batman to which Ace simply shook his head obviously didn't know what would happen next.

Suddenly the Dark Knight as he headed closer to a window on the roof he noticed the Riddler had stolen one of Owlman's inter-dimensional portals.

"This has to stop" said Batman.

The Riddler minding his own business was typically unaware of the Dark Knight's presence for the time being, though he had previously signaled the Dark Knight an invitation to come. As the Dark Knight along with Ace landed right on the ground after crashing through the glass roof, the Riddler was quite pleased the two were there.

"Ah, I see you came with your canine companion Batman" said Riddler.

"How did you manage to get one of Owlman's portals?" asked Batman.

"Ha, I didn't steal it, I made it myself Batman" replied the Riddler, "sure, I borrowed the design, but I wanted to improve it for my own use."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Batman.

"Think about all the odd worlds and parallel universes out there!" continued the Riddler, "I can go to anyone of them and obtain power for myself!"

"But you'll have no way to get back to your universe!" continued Batman.

"But I also created an invention for me that'd create a portal back to our universe Batman" laughed the Riddler, "I can then travel to any universe, and pick and choose anyone I want."

"That's what you think!" continued Batman as he and Ace both charged at the Riddler.

The Riddler then signaled his thugs to attack the Dark Knight and his canine ally. They were surrounded by the Riddler's thugs.

"Ta, ta Batman, I am off!" laughed the Riddler as he then hopped right into the portal.

The Riddler's thugs were ganging up on Batman and Ace, but the Dark Knight and his canine companion were quite quick to take action. Ace ended up obviously biting some of the thugs which made them run away, while the Dark Knight ended up delivering a few combos at the thugs that were coming toward him. Finally, the two were finished fighting off the Riddler's thugs as the last one was knocked out by the Dark Knight.

"Come on, let's head on in" said Batman to Ace.

The two leaped through the portal not knowing what world they'd step into. The Riddler was already terrorizing the residents of the world, harassing them on what kind of powers the world had to offer. But the Dark Knight also noticed something different about his canine friend Ace himself.

"Ace seems pretty different in this world" said Batman, "he looks like a dog, but somehow isn't."

"Perhaps my dear master, you are quite confused what this universe would do to dogs" said Ace who spoke in English for the first time to his master.

The Dark Knight was struck with curiosity what kind of world he had entered thanks to the Riddler.

"Whatever, we need to capture the Riddler and stop his reign of terror" said Batman.

"Whatever" said Ace as he followed his master.

The Riddler was indeed enjoying himself as he was harassing a forest fox.

"Listen, tell me what world I be in" said the Riddler.

"Ooo" replied the fox.

"Very interesting world indeed" laughed the Riddler, "another world for me to conquer!"

"That's where you're wrong Riddler!" said Batman.

"Your reign of evil tricks ends here" added Ace.

"Intriguing, in our universe, your canine friend could never utter a sentence, just an annoying bark" laughed the Riddler, "I hope you have a fine time going mad with your new talking canine companion, ta, ta for now Batman!"

The Riddler threw a flash grenade blinding the two as he headed off to cause trouble in a new odd world of Ooo.


	2. Encounter with Ooo Counterparts

Chapter 2: Encounter with Ooo Counterparts

The Dark Knight felt trapped obviously in an odd land and world, his canine companion on the other hand, was adapting pretty well to the elements of the new world.

"Whoa, never thought dogs in this world had so much power" said Ace as he was testing out his new powers.

"It feels, weird" said Batman.

"I know, well, for you maybe but not for me" laughed Ace.

The Dark Knight soon felt Ace was getting an attitude that he typically even didn't have when he was back in their own universe. Meanwhile, a few paces away, a certain Finn and Jake were doing their typical routine of patrolling the area signs for anything strange. The Riddler likely avoided the two earlier as he passed through another path.

"Anything unusual?" asked Finn to Jake.

"Nope, nothing" replied Jake.

"Somehow, I can sense we'll run into someone not from these parts" said Finn.

Finn indeed was on the right track, as the Dark Knight and his canine companion were about to run right into them. Finn thought the Dark Knight was a robber as he overheard rumors from the animals in the forest that the Dark Knight could be responsible for the Riddler's scams.

"Wait Jake, I think I see someone coming" said Finn as he had Jake back down as the two went into hiding.

As the Dark Knight along with Ace walked along the path, Finn and Jake ended up ambushing the two.

"Alright robber, we know what you were up to in the forest nearby!" said Finn.

"What?" asked Batman.

"Don't play dumb with us" laughed Jake.

Finn charged at the Dark Knight, but the Dark Knight knowing that he didn't want to hurt him was reluctant to fight back. Ace, however had similar powers that Jake had to which Jake was impressed by them. Finn was able to knock out the Dark Knight in the process to which a few hours later he woke up with his canine companion Ace beside him also tied up.

"Alright, time for the interrogation" laughed Finn.

"Listen, we're not from this world" said Batman to Finn.

"Yeah, we'll believe it when you got proof of it pal" laughed Jake, "it's time to take you to the high court of Princess Bubblegum herself!"

The Dark Knight felt his calls were not quite clear as he was being escorted by the two to the palace, but they were about to get a surprise of their life when it wasn't the Dark Knight who was behind these deeds, but the Riddler instead. The Riddler had broken into the secret chamber of the castle and was stealing an arsenal of weapons in the process.

"This world has indeed plenty to offer to me" laughed the Riddler, "no one will be able to stop me."

But as the Riddler continued his deeds, he was disrupted as some advisers of Princess Bubblegum were coming into the area.

"You, thief, stop!" cried one of the candy advisers.

The Riddler instead pushed the advisers aside as he made his escape, it was just then that Finn and Jake had arrived with the Dark Knight and Ace in custody.

"Look, there's the Riddler, I didn't do what you've accused of me of doing" said Batman.

"Dude, I think he's telling us the truth" said Jake.

As Finn and Jake released the Dark Knight from his handcuffs, the Dark Knight gave chase to the Riddler along with Ace being freed as well.

"This world is just too much fun for me Batman!" laughed the Riddler.

"You'll never get away with this!" said Batman.

"Oh, but I already have Batman" laughed the Riddler, "once I have acquired enough powerful items in my inventory, I'll defeat you, and leave you stuck here while I get to roam about to the next universe!"

"That won't happen" said Ace as he came toward his master's side.

"That's what you think" laughed the Riddler.

The Riddler took out a wand and began to use it at the two.

"This wand might be powerful, but it's not powerful enough for me!" whined the Riddler.

"Let's see if my Baterang still works in this universe" said Batman.

The Dark Knight indeed threw his Baterang at the Riddler's wrist knocking the wand right off of his grasp.

"Yep, that still works" said Ace.

The Dark Knight then charged right toward the Riddler and gave him quite a punch, before the Riddler ended up throwing around some dust around the Dark Knight making him able to escape.

"Ha, ta, ta, until next time Batman" laughed the Riddler as he made his escape.

"He's getting away!" cried Ace.

But as the Dark Knight was about to go any further, two large candy guards stepped in to prevent the Dark Knight from going any further.

"The princess wishes to speak to you" said the guard.

As the two were escorted to the throne room, there Finn and Jake along with Princess Bubblegum were awaiting the two.

"These are the two you brought to me?" asked Princess Bubblegum.

"Yes" replied Finn.

"Greetings newcomer, I am pleased you have managed to stop that thief" said Princess Bubblegum.

"Pleasure is all mine" said Batman.

"Finn has told me about your brave acts against the thief" said Princess Bubblegum.

"Excuse me, but we're not from this universe, he's a villain known as the Riddler from my world, and we've come to stop his reign for good" said Batman.

"Hmm, there might be some ancient portals that could lead you back to your world after you apprehend this Riddler" said Princess Bubblegum.

"Don't worry, we'll do our best" said Batman.

"Take Finn and Jake with you as your tour guide" said Princess Bubblegum.


	3. Chasing the Riddler

Chapter 3: Chasing the Riddler

Finn was rather quite curious of his new ally to why he'd be in this world to begin with.

"I must say, you're an impressive fighter" said Finn to the Dark Knight.

"Well, I got a lot of practice" said Batman.

"Why the crude would this Riddler guy be involved?" asked Finn.

"He was my arch foe back in my world, he stole another one of my arch foe's inventions to come to your own" continued Batman, "it's only necessary that we track him down and stop him."

"So, where do you think he might be?" asked Jake.

Suddenly the four heard screams that came from the Ice King in his lair.

"You thief, stop stealing my deadly arsenal!" roared the Ice King as he was using his ice powers to try to freeze the Riddler.

The scene switches to inside the Ice King's lair, as the Ice King himself was having trouble trying to freeze the Riddler after he broke into his private area and stole some of his advanced ice weapons.

"Wow, you got more gadgets that deal with ice than Mr. Freeze back in my world" laughed the Riddler as he dodged the Ice King from freezing him.

"I'll show you how to mock me!" roared the Ice King.

It was just then the four managed to reach the entrance of the Ice King's lair as they could see the Ice King was having trouble with the Riddler.

"Finn, I could use a hand over here!" cried the Ice King.

All four end up helping out the Ice King, Finn attempts to prevent the Riddler from leaving, with Jake also using his powers along with Ace to form a large wall preventing the Riddler from going anywhere.

"There is nowhere to run" said Batman to the Riddler.

"That is what you think" laughed the Riddler.

The Riddler then took out what seemed like an ice staff that the Ice King had stored away, and literally used it on the Ice King himself, along with also the Dark Knight. Ace himself who attempts to aid his master is also frozen by the Riddler, along with Finn, while poor Jake is left to deal with trying to thaw them out.

"Ta, ta Batman, hope you like it on being on thin ice" laughed the Riddler.

It was only a few hours that Jake along with the Ice King's loyal penguins that they were able to thaw out the Ice King and the others.

"I cannot believe that happened!" cried the Ice King, "Who the heck was that guy!"

"He's a villain from my world" said Batman, "the Riddler is well known for his crafty manner."

"How the heck are we going to ever catch that guy?" asked Finn.

"We need to come up with a plan" continued Batman.

"Count me in for whatever you want us to do" said Jake.

"But we need to come up with a good plan" continued Batman, "if we want to capture the Riddler."

Finn thought for a moment or two on what to do next, then it hit him on the obvious plan.

"Ah ha!" said Finn, "I got the perfect plan, we just need to lure this Riddler dude to what he thinks what might be more advanced stuff for him to steal, then you come out and bam, hit him with everything you got."

"That might be a good plan to start" said Batman, "I'll go with the plan."

"But where will this Riddler strike next?" asked Jake.

Indeed, the Riddler was quite busy as he was heading toward the Nut Kingdom ready to harass the Duke of Nuts and the others in that particular kingdom.

"This looks pretty odd" said the Riddler as he gazed upon the nut palace.

The Riddler decided it was time for another raid, the nut guards that were guarding the castle were indeed no match for the Riddler as he froze them in their place. The Duke of Nuts was an obvious coward as he locked himself in a closet with the rest of his family as he didn't want to be harmed by the Riddler.

"Please, whoever you are, just go away" cried the Duke.

"Ha, I'll only go away if you'll show me where you keep your advance weaponry" laughed the Riddler.

"But we don't have anything like that, we're a peaceful kingdom" continued the Duke.

"Bah, I'll just then tear the place apart!" laughed the Riddler.

But as the Riddler was about to do just that, a Baterang out of nowhere struck his wrist, to which the staff he was carrying fell on the floor.

"You're days of harassment are over Riddler" said Batman.

"I don't know how you managed to find me, but you'll never stop me Batman" laughed the Riddler.

"That's where you're wrong pal" said Ace.

Ace then gave the Riddler quite a punch sending him crashing against the wall. The Riddler, however was able to recover and charge at Ace who ended up using his stretching powers to have the Riddler end up smashing himself right into another wall. The Riddler recovered from the attack and charged at Ace, but Ace gave him quite a punch sending him crashing right down to the ground.

"So, you think you can outwit me Batman?" laughed the Riddler.

The Riddler then took out some smoke bombs from his inventory that he had acquired in his raids and used it against the four to escape.

"Ta, ta again Batman!" laughed the Riddler.

"Aw man!" cried Finn.


	4. Launching the Trap

Chapter 4: Launching the Trap

It was indeed time that Ooo had enough of the Riddler's harassment, so it was quite the obvious that the Riddler was going to get the surprise of his life. The Dark Knight along with Finn, Ace and Jake put their plan together by creating a fake kingdom for the Riddler to raid. Everything was nearly setup, as the Riddler headed to what seemed like a castle in the distance, he felt like it was another perfect opportunity for him for another raid.

"Time to see what kind of weapons this place has!" laughed the Riddler.

As the Riddler crept up to the fake castle, as he found his way inside, it was rather quite dark for the Riddler to see.

"I don't care how dark this place is, but if it is very dark, it must have some very powerful weapons that I can steal!" laughed the Riddler.

"The only dark place you're going is back to a cell in our world" said Batman.

Suddenly the lights were lid up to revealed the Dark Knight along with Ace.

"Batman, I should have guessed you'd eventually know my IMO, well, I have outlived my time here in Ooo, so I guess I'll be going to some other universe now!" laughed the Riddler.

"Quickly, grab his belt!" cried Batman to Ace.

Ace stretched out his powers around the Riddler, and eventually took the Riddler's device from him. The Riddler then attempts to charge at the Dark Knight, but Finn leaps right in front of him and slugs the Riddler sending him crashing against the wall to which the wall then the walls began to collapse around him.

"So, you were quite clever to try to trick me like that" laughed the Riddler, "but I still got some trickery up my sleeve."

"Not so fast!" said Jake.

Jake then used his powers to create a big fist and knocked the Riddler right out cold. A few hours later, the Riddler soon woke up as he was quite tied up with the help of Batman's allies.

"Thanks for all your help" said Batman to Finn.

"Pleasure is all ours" said Finn.

Ace then took the Riddler, to which the Dark Knight applied the device that the Riddler had used, a portal then opened up with the three heading into the portal. As the portal closed, the trio got out at the other end where the Riddler wasn't obviously happy.

"It's time you went back to your cell in Arkham" said Batman to which he turned to Ace who had returned to normal, "isn't that right?"

Ace nods his head, to which the scene ends as the two take the Riddler back to Arkham Asylum, where the arch villain was once again quite unhappy.


End file.
